


in which the baby squad goes to hogwarts

by ilovebees



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other, idk - Freeform, ok so like this is a dumb thing for some friends u can ignore this, rlly like its just
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 10:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17958920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovebees/pseuds/ilovebees
Summary: river and shae and madi i luv u!um ok so like i havent written in abt three years and





	1. chapter one..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'm a what -- but i'm not 11, from the u.k. , or anything??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *fortnite dancing to hedwig's theme*
> 
> as i type this, it is two in the morning. i am thinking bout how i should study or play stardew valley. alas, at that thought, i do neither.

_It's kind of odd,_ she wrote in her journal.  _I  don't know how it all happened._

Taking a breathe, she stretched her arms and looked around the common room. She looked down at the pages and dipped the quill into the ink. This was a lot different than the MUJI pens she was used to writing with, but she knew she could always improve.

\--

It was her birthday soon. The girl, Madeleine, had spent a bit of time with some old friends in downtown in the neighbouring city. After turning to online schooling, then moving before returning to regular schooling, it had been too long since she had seen her best friends. 

Looking out of the bus window, she watched as cherry blossoms flew out of the trees in the park that was passing by. They were gone so fast, yet so pretty. 

 _Maybe next time we can go see them,_ she thought.

Once she decided to listen to the conversation beside her, she talked for the first time in about an hour, causing her to cough slightly ( _how did she go so long without talking? that's unlike her overreacting self)_. They were discussing which Hogwarts houses they would be in.

"If I were in Hogwarts -- well, Pottermore said I'd be in Ravenclaw," she said.

The group had all discussed this before. Madeleine was a Ravenclaw, along with Shae. On the other hand, River and Madi were Slytherins.

"Olivia took the quiz and was a Slytherin," she said, changing the topic to her sister's house, "but then Mum said she would be in Hufflepuff, so she had pride from that, as if all Slytherins are evil and she isn't since she's a Hufflepuff. But then -- she took the quiz again a few years later, and she got Gryffindor, which I can't see her as. She was just about as surprised as I was."

She giggled a bit, as Madi wondered aloud, "I don't know, she could be."

The conversation lasted a bit longer, and the bus halted. There was another transfer before going to Madeleine's house. She had invited the other three for a sleepover. Not having much birthday party experience, she figured this would be good enough and they would know what they were doing-- perhaps.

And besides, everything was going to be normal, right?


	2. in which my fat ass gets a hogwarts letter -- and my anti-aging skincare works!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> looked in the mirror and wondered why the hell i luk like kermit! have a nice day babie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Waking up was weird. It wasn't the friends over, it wasn't the fact that she was a year older. .. something felt off? 

Walking out of her room, after washing her face, she went to the kitchen to have her mum hand her something. "Happy birthday! You got a letter. I don't know where it's from."

It had Hogwarts on the return address. This was odd -- was this a joke? Her mum loved the  _Harry Potter_ series -- did she forget it existed? 

"Maybe it's a scholarship, you're so smart," her mum continued, unecessarily hyping up this short baby.

She basically tiptoed to her room, whispering " **eeeee ,e,e, e,,,,"** as though to mimic the door opening, as she walked in. The three other girls were sprawled on the floor between about a million blankets. She got her little exacto-knife, not strong enough to maim, but strong enough to glide across a box with a tad bit of force, and opened the top of the letter. 

_Why was she being so careful? Usually she ripped open letters. This one was probably a joke anyways._

As she read what it said, she couldn't believe her eyes. It was basically what had been in Harry's letter in  _The Philosopher's Stone,_ with a few minor changes.

\--

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Usually, students enter when they are eleven. However, there have been some confusions in files and now you will only be there for your last two years. You may have to do courses seperately, or be tutoured, if you are not with the other students due to not being as far ahead. There is a possibility of catching up faster with extra courses, especially with the usage of a time turner. Please talk to Professor Dumbledore or I, once you arrive. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins 1 September. We await your owl no later than 31 July. 

\--

She read the letter over and over, taking in what she had just read, as her friends began to wake up.

"I got a Hogwarts letter," she said bluntly, as all were awakening. Reading it alloud, her friends began to look as astonished as she felt, and then throughout the morning, it was realized that they, too, had letter from the school. And it seemed they were the only ones with knowledge of the formerly popular book series. She was sorting through her bag, to get a pencil and plan her letter to somehow send back. (by  _owl?)_ , and found her health card. The year had changed. She was no longer 18 on this birthday. 

_Was she in an alternate universe?_

She had soon discovered that her friends were, in fact, two years younger as well, and they were to attend Hogwarts that year, beginning late as well.

 _Well,_ she thought,  _at least I'm not alone in this._


	3. Chapter 3

is this chapter one or


End file.
